


Not Now

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Sam McCall 100 Drabble Series. Written for the Soap Fan Fiction 2011 Challenge. Each drabble will feature Sam with a different man, some from GH, some from other fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

Fandoms: Angel the Series/General Hospital  
Title: Not Now  
Characters: Angel and Sam  
Pairing: Angel/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Crossover, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Angel and Sam have a nice time at the museum at night, although the evening doesn’t end so well.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to any and all readers!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Angel the Series, General Hospital or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 586 words without title and ending.

*Not Now*

Word used: MUSEUM

# 4 in Love's A Battlefield Series

Sam knew he felt right at home in the museum. For Angel, it was like going back in time, to the time in which he had been born in.

The artifacts that were on display today reminded him of days long ago when things were simpler and so were people.

When he turned to face her, Sam was once again reminded of why she loved the man who stood before her.

She loved him because he loved her, but also because he was a good man. Angel was a vampire who tried to save human life by drinking pig’s blood.

The fact that he tried so hard to be better than other vampires was what had drawn Sam in to begin with.

He could have killed her a year ago when she had broken into his home and had tried to rob him but instead he simply offered her another way to make a living, which was to work at the museum.

As they walked around the museum, Sam was glad that it had closed hours ago and she and Angel were simply enjoying spending some time together in a different setting.

They usually got together at his place or hers, but to hang out at a place that was so familiar to Angel, felt like a real treat to Sam.

She was finally getting to see what kind of man Angel was outside of him just being a vampire.

As they finished looking over all the artifacts, the two of them met back up at the door and after Sam closed and locked up for the final time that night, they headed to Angel’s place.

When they walked inside a little while later, the two of them took a seat in Angel’s kitchen. 

Sam looked at Angel and right as she was about to lean across the table and make her move, Angel stood up and moved away from the table.

“We can’t be together, Sam, you know this. If I sleep with you and we both know how much we both want to, it would ruin everything. I’d end up reverting back to Angelus and I’d either kill you or turn you and I don’t want that to happen.”

Sam got up as well and she walked over to where Angel was standing. “I’m not Buffy. I don’t need to be protected or handled gently with kid gloves. I’m not trying to insult her, but I’m nothing like her. I just want you to be yourself. Sure, the sight of blood isn’t pleasant and I’m sure the sight of you drinking it, isn’t either, but you’re my best friend, Angel and I love you, no matter what.”

Angel turned to face Sam and sighed softly. “I know that you want to become like me, but what you don’t understand is that I hate what I am. You say you love me and that you want to be like me so that we can be together forever, but not now. I’m not going to turn you. Not until you realize what you’ll be giving up. I can’t take away your life.”

Sam nodded then she turned away from Angel. “Fine, then I’ll take some time and think about it but I’m still going to come to the same conclusion: I want to be in your life and I want you in mine: forever...no matter what.”

After she spoke, Sam walked back over to Angel and she kissed his cheek before turning and leaving.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
